you are precious
by sehunnoona
Summary: Kau itu berharga, sehuna - Kai KaiHun/ Yaoi/ BoysLove


**You are precious !**

**Yaoi/ BoysLove / kaiHun**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Suho**

**Kyungsoo**

**It's Just a fanfic, Don't like? Please Don't read..!**

" Salah lagi salah lagi..Oh Sehun kapan kau melakukannya dengan benar huh? " Suho berteriak

" Maaf hyung " sehun menunduk, ia sangat takut menghadapi hyungnya saat ini

Kalau kalian fikir semua member exo berteman baik, maka kalian salah, semua dilakukan hanya karena keharusan yang mengharuskan mereka berlaku baik dan bersahabat di depan media

Sehun- namja itu menunduk, menahan tangis, karena kurang konsentrasi akhirnya ia banyak melakukan kesalahan di latihan kali ini dan ia sangat takut karena pasti ia akan dimarahi habis habisan oleh hyung hyungnya

"Ckk.. menari saja tidak bisa dengan baik..sebenarnya kau ini punya kemampuan tidak? Hanya menjual tampang.. aku bingung kenapa kau punya fans OhSehun.." Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah yang merendahkan Sehun

"Bahkan dia tidak mendapatkan banyak part di album terbaru kita hyung..konyol sekali..kau lebih pantas menjadi back up dancer..kau tau tidak?" Kyungsoo menambahkan

Yang lain hanya tertawa – dan memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Sehun

"Kau ini tidak ada gunanya kau tau tidak .. kalau saja wajahmu tidak tampan ..apa jadinya dirimu..mungkin berakhir menjadi orang biasa..hahahah.." Chanyeol menambahkan

"Betul sekali.. Chanyeol mempunyai kemampuan rap, baekhyun dan aku –suara kami sangat merdu, Suho hyung juga kemampuannya sangat baik; menari bagus- menyanyi juga tak kalah merdu, Kai dengan kemampuan menarinya yang tak perlu diragukan..lalu kau? Aku sampai tidak mempunyai kata kata .. karna kau sangat sangat tidak berguna..hahahahahahahah.."

Jahat – ya itulah kata yang pantas untuk dihadiahkan kepada hyung hyung Sehun saat ini- kata kata itu sangat menusuk hingga ke relung jiwanya- bahkan menangispun rasanya susah karena terlalu menyakitkan

Sehun beranjak keluar dari tempat latihan – cukup – dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan- perkataan menyakitkan dari orang yang ia hormati,

"Mau kemana kau? Ingin menangis? Dasar tidak tau diri.."

"Bahkan jika ia keluar dari exo pun tidak akan ada yang rugi ..hahahahaaa.."

"Setidaknya satu orang bodoh akan lenyap..hanya bermodalkan tampang yang keren? Jangan harap akan terkenal .."

Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang

"Jangan didengarkan.." seseorang berkata

"Tapi aku mendengarnya..ini sangat menyakitkan… kai..hiks hiks.."

Sehun terus menangis, setelah mendapatkan ejekan dan hinaan dari hampir semua member, dirinya sekarang sangat rapuh, ia butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya agar tidak terpuruk,dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya- Kai atau Jongin

"Mereka hanya tidak bisa melihat kelebihanmu,, itu salah mereka, bukan salahmu.." jari Kai seakan tidak rela melihat sosok yang ia sayangi sekarang sedang menangis terpuruk

"Tapi aku memang tidak berguna kan kai..? kau bahkan lebih baik dari pada aku..hiks.."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak masuk akal Oh Sehun,,kau adalah orang yang berguna dan spesial.. semua orang tau itu.."

"Tapi tidak dengan mereka.." jawab sehun sendu

"Mereka akan menyesal karena mereka tidak pernah mengenalmu lebih dekat,,jangan menangis..kau membutku sedih,,kau tau ada sebuah cerita menarik yang ingin aku ceritakan.. kau ingin mendengarnya..? "

"apa itu..?"

_Suatu hari, Seekor anak anjing yang kecil mungil sedang berjalan-jalan di ladang pemiliknya. Ketika dia mendekati kandang kuda, dia mendengar binatang besar itu memanggilnya._

_Kata kuda itu : "Kamu pasti masih baru di sini, cepat atau lambat kamu akan mengetahui kalau pemilik ladang ini mencintai saya lebih dari binatang lainnya, sebab saya bisa mengangkut banyak barang untuknya, saya kira binatang sekecil kamu tidak akan bernilai sama sekali baginya", ujarnya dengan kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi,_

_lalu dia mendengar seekor sapi di kandang sebelah berkata : "Saya adalah binatang yang paling terhormat di sini sebab nyonya di sini membuat keju dan mentega dari susu saya. Kamu tentu tidak berguna bagi keluarga di sini", dengan nada mencemooh. _

_Teriak seekor domba : "Hai sapi, kedudukanmu tidak lebih tinggi dari saya, saya memberi mantel bulu kepada pemilik ladang ini. Saya memberi kehangatan kepada seluruh keluarga. Tapi omonganmu soal anjing kecil itu, sepertinya kamu memang benar. Dia sama sekali tidak ada manfaatnya di sini." _

_Satu demi satu binatang di situ ikut serta dalam percakapan itu, sambil menceritakan betapa tingginya kedudukan mereka di ladang itu. _

_Ayam pun berkata bagaimana dia telah memberikan telur, kucing bangga bagaimana dia telah mengenyahkan tikus-tikus pengerat dari ladang itu. Semua binatang sepakat kalau si anjing kecil itu adalah mahkluk tak berguna dan tidak sanggup memberikan kontribusi apapun kepada keluarga itu. _

_Terpukul oleh kecaman binatang-binatang lain, anjing kecil itu pergi ke tempat sepi dan mulai menangis menyesali nasibnya, sedih rasanya sudah yatim piatu, dianggap tak berguna, disingkirkan dari pergaulan lagi_

_Ada seekor anjing tua di situ mendengar tangisan tersebut, lalu menyimak keluh kesah si anjing kecil itu. "Saya tidak dapat memberikan pelayanan kepada keluarga disini, sayalah hewan yang paling tidak berguna disini." _

_Kata anjing tua itu : "Memang benar bahwa kamu terlalu kecil untuk menarik pedati, kamu tidak bisa memberikan telur, susu ataupun bulu, tetapi bodoh sekali jika kamu menangisi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu lakukan. Kamu harus menggunakan kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Sang Pencipta untuk membawa kegembiraan." _

_Malam itu ketika pemilik ladang baru pulang dan tampak amat lelah karena perjalanan jauh di panas terik matahari, anjing kecil itu lari menghampirinya, menjilat kakinya dan melompat ke pelukannya. Sambil menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, pemilik ladang dan anjing kecil itu berguling-guling di rumput disertai tawa ria. _

_Akhirnya pemilik ladang itu memeluk dia erat-erat dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, serta berkata : "__**Meskipun saya pulang dalam keadaan letih, tapi rasanya semua jadi sirna, bila kau menyambutku semesra ini, kamu sungguh yang paling berharga di antara semua binatang di ladang ini, .**__..."_

"Jangan sedih karena kau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu seperti mereka Sehun, tetapi apa yang kau dapat lakukan, lakukanlah itu dengan sebaik-baiknya..."

Sehun tertegun mendengar cerita kai, ia merenung dan mengusap air matanya

"sekali lagi kau adalah orang yang paling berharga.. bukan hanya untukku tapi juga orang- orang yang mencintaimu.. "

"benarkah..?" sehun masih sedikit sedih walaupun hatinya sudah sedikit terobati

"tentu saja.. jangan meragukan aku baby.."

"Thanks—kai.. " Sehun sedikit melepas senyum indahnya

"you are welcome baby.."

"kita kembali ?" senyum kai terlihat begitu hangat

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya .."hmm.."

Kai berjalan dibelakang sehun, ia menatap punggung namja kesayangannya itu , seketika pergerakan Sehun terhenti,,Kai bingung, Sehun menoleh dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mencium pipi Kai , lalu pergi sambil tak lupa berkata..

" kau yang terbaik- hitam.."

.

.

.

**KKEUT!**

**Gantung? Banyak typo? Jelek banget? Ngebingungin? saya juga bingung..hehehe..**

**Ini semua cuma fiksi loh ya, cuma imajinasi, Sehun pastinya punya banyak talenta, I believe it,,hehehe. And kai also! Kaihun is da best couple..! yuhu..**

**Oh iya, buat yang udah baca ff sore throat, aku putusin buat end aja..toh aku rasa ceritanya gak ngegantung kok,,hehehe**

**Btw,aku sedikit menyisipkan cerita bijak disitu, itu salah satu cerita bijak favoritku,,jadi aku ingin berbagi sama kalian,,terserah sih kalian suka atau ngga..okeh deh ga usah lama lama, makasih buat semuanya yang mau baca.**

**Last but not least.. Review, please? #puppyeyes**


End file.
